Mossy
Mossy goes by a number of names including Thorn, Fern and Oak. Her age is unknown but she is believed to be 500 which is a considerably young age as she is a guardian of the earth. Appearance Mossy has dark brown skin, mossy green hair and misty pale eyes. Personality She is a silent person but can be stubborn at times. She is also quite friendly and calm as well as being protective. Backstory''' ''' The screaming still echoes in her mind despite not remembering who made them or even when. They haunt her dreams, haunt her very being, yet she doesn't even know whose screams they are. It's better that way, because if she knew, she be completely shattered, never to be put back together. She doesn't remember her childhood, doesn't remember being human. All she knows is she awoke one day surrounded by earth; surrounded by nature. The sky granted her life, in return she is to protect the Earth and protect what cannot protect itself. Childhood She was born weak, fragile and tiny. The doctors didn’t believe she would live past her second year believing her twin had taken all the strength. Her mother was sick but strong, taking good care of her and her twin sister. She always protected and loved them. One of their favorite things to do as a family was to go for walks through the woods and admire the nature. You see, their mother was a bit of a nature freak and taught them all about plants and animals. The twins were always in awe as they learned. “Nature is our friend,” their mother would say, “other people, they are the ones to watch out for.” Oh how right their mother had been. In their fifth year, the twin’s mother died. Not by natural causes, no. Murder. They had been camping somewhere far in the woods; away from society. Their mother was picking berries while they gathered logs for a fire. She smiled as she heard their giggles and squeals, yelling something about a slug and did not hear the footsteps behind her nor the sound of a sword being unsheathed. However, she did hear them gasps and their small feet running towards her. Turning around, their mother saw him. Her own brother. “You’ve finally found me, brother" their mother said, while looking at the girls. "I guess it was a given. You've always got your way." The girls ran into their mother's arms, hiding. “Send them away, we've business to discuss," he ordered. Their mother sent them to their cabin, telling them to hide in their special spot until tomorrow. "No matter what," she said, "don't go outside until you see morning light.” As guessed, the brother killed their mother, his sister once the children went through the door of the cabin. "I told you I would get my revenge,” is all he said, then stalked towards the cabin. You see, he's a... special kind of being. Their mother put a protective barrier around the cabin, so he could not enter. As long as the children stayed inside till morning, they'd be safe. The children were terrified. They waited hours, but couldn't handle not knowing where their mother was. Two hours before dawn, the stronger twin decided to out to look for their mother. "No! You'll be hurt, I need you!" the weaker one whined; she was too weak to be left alone, she could barely walk without her twin there to hold her up. "Stay put, I'll be back soon," and she did just that. Oh how she wished she could move, to go out and end her misery. As she stayed there, she heard the screaming. Agony. Pain. Suffering. Her twin's voice was coated in these, as she cried out for help she wouldn't get. The screams tore at her ears, as she cried out to hold on. But she couldn't move. She was useless. Her twin called out to her sister. "I'm sorry!" were her last words. All she could do now was scream, no words, just sound coated in sorrow; coated in pain. Even worse, she heard her mother's cries next. He had sliced in just the right spot to make her suffer before dying. The young girl heard her pain filled gasp right outside, but she couldn't move. She couldn't help her own mother. Her mother called out for her, but she was too weak to go to her. The last thing her mother said was, "It's okay baby, it's not your fault”. The screams lasted till dawn. Eventually, she clawed her way out the door, taking hours to move a foot at a time. When she got outside there was nothing. The forest was burnt, but other than that, there was nothing. Her mother and sister-gone-with no proof of them dying. No blood, no body... As if they didn't suffer. She died later that week, too weak to get food, too weak to move. No motivation to do survive. “She was murdered”, she said to herself right before death took her. You take a man's food, his family; you murder him, even if it’s not by your blade. As a guardian: As she opened her eyes, the sorrowful blue sky greeted her. Not knowing what was going on, she looked at her hands, her dress, her legs. She sat up. "Who am I?" The trees danced in the wind, the tall grass field blowing in the wind making a calming noise. "What am I?" The trees answered with the wind. "You are a protector of Earth. Use us, use nature to protect yourself in return protect nature and earth. Your name depends on who you talk to. To us, you are daughter. Daughter of the trees. Daughter of the fields, and of the sky." She spent years, wandering through vast forests, talking to nature, enjoying its company. Category:Girl Category:Female Category:Guardian Category:Leaves Category:Grass Category:Moss Category:OC Category:Book Character Category:GreenLeaf Category:7D7W